Wanda Zatara (Earth-9602)
| Relatives = Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; Streak of WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = White streak in her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Metamutant (Zatanna and Scarlet Witch were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover) | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Ron Marz; José Luis García-López | First = Doctor Strangefate #1 | Quotation = Don't send a girl and a monster to do a woman's job. | Speaker = White Witch | QuoteSource = Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = One of Doctor Strangefate's aides, Wanda Zatara uses her metamutant-based mystical energies to atone for the misdeeds of her father. Many men fell victim to her combination of magic and seduction. Doctor Strangefate, fearing that Access (Axel Asher) would divide the Amalgam Universe into its original two universes, decided to capture and exterminate him. He had his servant Myx mystically teleport his three agents into his Sanctum, Arkham Tower: Jade Nova, Skulk, and the White Witch. When Jade Nova learned that the three of them were to capture a single man, she was annoyed, claiming that she could complete the mission alone. The White Witch essentially agreed, but she suggested herself as the only agent needed. Strangefate proceeded to explain that Access was a greater threat than any of their previous foes, including Mephisatanus or Baron Wotan. Viewing a mystically generated image of Access, the Witch thought he looked like a sweet boy. When Myx teleported the other agents away, the Witch had time to reassure her master that they would get his man. Access managed to escape Skulk and Jade Nova by teleporting, but Witch approached him from behind, pushed him on the ground, and climbed on top of him. With a kiss, she knocked him out. An amused Witch quipped that one shouldn't send a girl (Jade Nova) and a monster (Skulk) to do a woman's job. The Witch delivered the unconscious Access to the Tower of Strangefate. She explained that the other two agents were probably still looking for him. She asked for a reward, but Strangefate offered none to her. He asked her to revive Access and she did so. Strangefate asked Myx to escort her out. On the way out she flirted with Myx, asking him if he was free or busy for the night. | Powers = * All the powers of both Scarlet Witch and Zatanna * Chaos Magic Reality Warping * Hex Bolts * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Force Fields * Hex Blasts * Flight * Sorcery * Dimensional Travel * Elemental Control | Abilities = All the abilities of both Scarlet Witch and Zatanna | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The White Witch is an amalgamation of both Scarlet Witch and DC Comics' Zatanna. * The White Witch is a flirtatious character who physically touches both Doctor Strangefate and Access. She also flirted with Myx. * The exact origin of the powers of the White Witch is unknown. She is partly based on Zatanna, who is not completely human. Zatanna is a member of the Homo Magi, a sub-race of humanity with hereditary magical powers. Several other magic users of DC Comics are either full-blooded Homo Magi or hybrid descendants of them. * The mysterious father of the White Witch may hint at the multiple fathers of the Scarlet Witch. The parentage of Zatanna is more clear as she is a legacy character, daughter and heiress of Golden Age magical hero Giovanni Zatara. *While not stated as a source for this character, there is a DC character also called the White Witch. She is Mysa Nal, an alien member of the Legion of Super-Heroes with magical powers of her own. * The White Witch somewhat resembles the Silver Sorceress, a white-haired sorceress of the Justice League. The Sorceress was created as a homage to Marvel's Scarlet Witch. * Besides connections and resemblances to other comic book characters, the White Witch shares a codename with a famous literary character. White Witch is the codename of Jadis, a major villain from the "The Chronicles of Narnia" series and its adaptations. Jadis is an extra-ordinarily beautiful woman who uses her looks as a weapon. * While the white motif in the costume of the White Witch probably derives from the uniform of Mysa Nal, the "blatantly sexual" nature of the character and the rather skimpy nature of the outfit do not. Some websites about the Amalgam characters point a resemblance of these elements to those of another Marvel character: the White Queen. * The White Witch is a magical disciple and potential love interest to the otherwise cold-hearted Doctor Strangefate. Some websites about the Amalgam characters suggest that she may be his version of Clea, Dr. Strange's disciple, lover, and later wife. | Trivia = }} Category:Magnus Family Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Negation Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Empaths Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Aerokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Geokinesis Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Photokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Size Alteration Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Thermokinesis Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Transmutation Category:White Hair Category:Magicians Category:Maximoff Family